


Apple Pie Life

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You watch as Sam tries to make apple pie for Dean to make him feel better.





	Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Let It Bleed (When Cas wipes Lisa & Ben's memories of Dean)   
> This was my first ever drabble!

You watch as Sam quickly tosses another apple into the frying pan as you sip on your coffee. “Um…are you sure that’s right? It smells kinda…tart.”

“That’s what it says,” Sam’s brows furrowed in concentration as he looked back over the directions. He played with his shirt sleeves, rolling them up one more fold each, as he played for time.

“If you’re sure,” you knew you were teasing him a little too much, but you just kept drinking your coffee and let him keep doing what he was doing.

He was too adorable for words when he got flustered. The way his cheeks would flush and his brilliant mind would actually have to search for words. That’s not to mention what it did to your head when he would let out the inevitable exasperated breath and shake his hair out of his face.

You loved watching him work though. The focus and detail he put into even the smallest act. Meticulous was one word for it. When Sam put his mind to something it got done, and done well. Researching, hunting, killing, teasing, fucking…and more presently, cooking. He put everything he had into everything he did; it was one of the things that made you fall in love with him.

He hefted out a breath, “I just wanted to do this…it needs to be good.” He stopped what he was doing and braced himself on the counter, the muscles in his exposed arms looking as if he was Atlas and the weight of the world was bearing down on him.

You sat your mug down and walked up to wrap your arms around his waist. You put your face against his back and took deep breaths, which he started to take with you. His shoulders slumped and a little of the tension left his body. He turned and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight, and putting his cheek on the top of your head.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it no matter what it tastes like,” you squeezed him a little tighter before pulling back to look him in the eye.

“I know,” you could hear the guilt in his voice. You fought back the tears in your eyes. What Dean had done had ripped your heart to pieces; you couldn’t imagine what it had done to him. Of course Sam had felt somewhat responsible; he was just like his brother, they took everything personally and the depths of their self deprecation knew no bounds.

“I think the pie will be fine. And he will be too, he just needs time to mourn. What he did…he’s got to live with that; and he knows that he made the right decision.”

“I know he did, it’s just…I feel like that was his only shot at a normal life, and I’m the one that ripped him away from them. I’m the reason that any of this even happened.”

You grabbed either side of his face and stroked his cheeks with your thumbs, calming him. He almost seemed to jerk away from you. It all made since now, why he’d hardly touched you since y'all had left the hospital that day. He was guilty for being happy, and still having someone in his life. But you weren’t like Lisa, and you had lost your chance of having a family the way she had Ben.

You dropped your hands and he loosened his grip on your waist, “Here, let me help with this,” you grabbed the slip of old paper and tried to read the faded handwritten directions for ‘Mary’s Apple Pie.’

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
